


First Drink

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave mumbles something totally incomprehensible. He's probably not okay. He's probably going to puke.</p><p>He suddenly jerks and his thin back rolls and if Bro wasn't holding him he'd be on his knees for sure.</p><p>Definitely going to puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Drink

Dave was sixteen, and Bro knew the second he walked in the door that he'd had too much to drink. He'd honestly expected it, because what else do teenagers do at parties? Hell, he'd been drunk himself for some pretty key moments in Dave's life, and he sure as hell hadn't been above a few drops of rum in the milk of an inconsolably shrieking tyke.

Still, there was that disturbingly... parent-y part of him that'd been sitting there worrying his ass off. That part that'd known the little bastard would come home drunk off his ass and wasn't so okay with it. The part that was afraid he'd let someone drive him home, or that he wouldn't come home, or...

It didn't matter. He was here now.

How he managed that must have been some kind of miracle, because he could barely stand up straight. Bro caught him, let him lean because whoa was he ever shaky. The kid'd always been allowed a beer or two but he'd never been anything even close to this.

“You okay there, lil' man?”

Dave mumbles something totally incomprehensible. He's probably not okay. He's probably going to puke.

He suddenly jerks and his thin back rolls and if Bro wasn't holding him he'd be on his knees for sure.

Definitely going to puke.

Bro gets him into the bathroom okay, but he only gets over the sink before he's heaving. His knuckles are almost as white as the porcelain as he tries to hold himself up with the sink as a lifeline, but Bro's pushed away with a wild hand when he goes to act as a support.

Dave's still trying to play it cool. Of course he is – but it's impossible to be cool while being violently sick into a sink. Bro would know.

“Get on your fuckin' knees before you fall down, asshole,” he contents himself with; grabbing Dave's biceps and steering him when he stops to breathe.

He does it, probably because he's sick as hell and it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

As much as Bro knows Dave hates getting sick, as much as he wants to sit down with his back against the tub and pull the kid into his lap like he did when he was six and had stomach flu, he can't. That would not be acceptable within the brotherly code now that he's a teenager. He's gotta look after himself, and Bro gets that.

So Bro goes to get him a glass of water and tell him to take small sips. He doesn't listen and his stomach revolts again, but then he accepts that maybe Bro does know what he's talking about.

“I've had a couple of hangovers, dipshit. Manage a few minutes without puking and then you're sleeping the rest of it off.”

Bro drags him out to the futon, letting him fall on it. He's too out of it to really know where he is right now, but he's going to be wondering why he's in his brother's bed in the morning. As Bro lays down next to him, giving him the blanket without hesitation, he knows what he's going to answer:

“Hadta make sure y'didn't choke on your own puke, asshole.”

Then there's the secret, the implied, the never-spoken-aloud-because-we're-men -

I was worried. I didn't want you out of my sight. Don't do that to me again.


End file.
